Jediya Quest
by Nissa
Summary: *Completed* Two years before Episode II, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, arrive on the divided planet of Eloyl, only to find it teeming with hostility and lethal attacks at every turn.
1. Arrival

  
Title: Jediya Quest   
Author: Nissa   
Warnings: PG   
Summary: Two years before Episode II, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, arrive on the divided planet of Eloyl, only to find it teeming with hostility and lethal attacks at every turn.   
Feedback: Yes please! Either e-mail me at secondstar1@hotmail.com or post your reviews right here on ff.net.   
Disclaimer: All right folks, you know the drill. Star Wars and all characters created by George Lucas are his property as well as that of Lucasfilm Ltd. and all its affiliates. This story is simply a labor of love and I do not intend to make any profit off of it. However, I created the characters of Cotar, Sekiro, Suriyama, and Makono, as well as the planet of Eloyl and the Arling and Trian races. Please don't use them without my permission. Thanks :-)   
Category: 2 years before Ep. II - Attack of the Clones   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 1**

"How much longer till we're at the village, Master?" 

"It's still a ways off, Anakin. We have at least a good day's travel ahead of us." Obi-Wan widened his stride to step over a log that was covering the path. 

"A long ways off," Anakin muttered under his breath. He quickly ducked a tree branch that his Master's head had just managed to clear. "So tell me again the logic in not landing closer." 

Obi-Wan stopped walking. His hair had long since grown out of his Padawan haircut, and he brushed a few loose strands out of his eyes. A sigh and the movement of his shoulders told Anakin that his Master was probably rolling his eyes at him again. 

Obi-Wan flung his arm out in front of him with a tired gesture, pointing in the general direction of their travels. "There is no room in the refugees' village for our ship. Besides, we did not want to scare them into firing on us. What if they had mistaken us for a Trian ship?" 

The refugees that Obi-Wan spoke of were the Arlings. Both the Trians and the Arlings were a tribe of humanoids native to the planet Eloyl. Relatively similar in appearance to humans, they had long limbs and their pale skin had a bluish tint to it. Their hands had only four fingers each, unlike the five found on human hands. The only way to tell an Arling apart from a Trian was to look at their eyes. Where an Arling's eyes were usually light and clear, a Trian's eyes were dark, causing the pupils to disappear into the iris. 

Recently, the Trians had begun to persecute the Arlings. Many of the Arlings had fled the cities and set up safe havens in the vast jungles that covered the planet. The villages were really nothing more than organized refugee camps. The Jedi Council had directed Obi-Wan and Anakin to go to the largest of the villages with hopes that they may be able to negotiate an end to the senseless genocide that was being committed by the Trians. 

Anakin conceded to his Master's point with a slight bow and the two Jedi continued on their way. After traveling several more kilometers, Obi-Wan declared that they should stop and rest. 

"Master, shouldn't we keep going? We need to reach the Arling village as soon as possible." 

"Yes, I know we do," Obi-Wan answered as he sat down on a moss-covered log. "But the sun will be setting soon and I don't want to be putting up camp in the dark. Besides," he reasoned, "it looks as if it may rain." 

The sky did indeed seem to be gathering dark clouds overhead. Too tired from hiking through the jungle to argue, Anakin slid his knapsack off his shoulders and began pulling out the supplies for the tent and for dinner. Obi-Wan stood up from the log with a yawn and stretched his arms over his head before he began looking about for firewood. 

"I don't know about you, Ani, but I am dealing with a serious case of space lag." 

Anakin laughed and was about to answer when a noise in the bushes caught his attention. The tent pole still in his hands, he stood up and peered into the dense brush. 

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

Anakin dropped the tent pole and turned his head again as the noise moved to his left. "There! There it is again!" 

Obi-Wan gave a brief look towards the woods and then spoke while trying to cover another yawn. "It's probably just your imagination. Space lag, remember?" he added with a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it." 

Anakin was still uneasy, though, as he walked back to the half-assembled tent. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder. "Are you sure, Mast-" 

A growl and a blur of reddish-brown fur shot out of the bushes towards the towheaded Padawan. Before Anakin had time to react, the tigra knocked him to the ground. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. The firewood scattered as his lightsaber sprung to life in his hands. He ran over to his struggling apprentice and slashed at the tigra, but it jumped off of Anakin and whirled around to face the older Jedi. Obi-Wan had only singed its fur, but the growling animal now had a new target in its sight. Anakin scrambled to his knees and pulled his saber out of the dirt. 

Obi-Wan and the tigra continued to circle each other. He raised the green blade of his saber to lunge at the growling animal, when he heard Anakin's cry. 

"Obi-Wan!" 

He brought his head up to look at the Padawan, but it snapped back as a heavy mass flew into his back, knocking the wind out of him. The lightsaber flew out of his hand to land just out of his view. Obi-Wan managed to get his breath back just in time to let out a cry as fangs sank into his shoulder. 

Anakin rushed at the two tigras with a yell, swinging his saber viciously. He managed to catch one tigra in the neck. The animal let out a snarl and turned on the younger Jedi. Anakin slashed at it with the saber again and the tigra fell lifeless to the ground. 

Obi-Wan in the meantime, was struggling to get out from underneath the snarling tigra. It had its full weight on him and he could only squirm around in a vain attempt to avoid the dripping fangs. He slammed his fist into the side of the animal's head, but this only angered the tigra further. It whipped its head to the side and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's arm, biting down hard. Tears sprung to Obi-Wan's eyes as he heard a snap and he screamed for help. 

"ANAKIN!" 

The tigra opened its mouth to bite again when a blue light came arcing through the air. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the tigra collapsed into two pieces. 

Anakin hurriedly stooped down next to his stricken Master. Obi-Wan lay in the dirt with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. His face was pale, and he was splattered with dirt as well as blood from his own wounds and those of the fallen tigra. 

"Master!" 

Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes. He was visibly shaken and appeared much weaker than Anakin would have expected. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight, and while he would not be immune to such an attack, he should have come out in better shape than he did. He tried to use his uninjured arm to rise up to his knees, but Anakin had to help him. The Padawan put Obi-Wan's good arm across his shoulders and helped Obi-Wan over to a tree. Obi-Wan slid to the ground and leaned back against the trunk with another groan. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"Thank you, Anakin," he answered, his eyes fixing steadily on the worried face. His respect for his Padawan's abilities had just gone up a few notches. 

Anakin smiled at the praise and the unspoken faith. "We need to get those wounds cleaned up." He wandered over to the scattered camp supplies and pulled out a med pack, retrieving Obi-Wan's lightsaber along the way. 

"Master, what were those animals?" he asked as he wiped dirt away from the gashes in Obi-Wan's right shoulder and arm. 

"Those lovely little furballs would be tigras. Although - ah! Careful Ani!" he broke off with a sharp intake of air as the antibiotic stung one of the cuts. 

"Sorry." 

"As I was saying, I've never seen tigras of that color before. I have only heard of their fur having a reddish tint to it like that when . . ." Obi-Wan trailed off as something that he had read about Eloyl's fauna during his mission briefing rose to mind. 

"What is it, Master?" 

Obi-Wan had paled quite visibly. He grabbed the cloth from Anakin and pressed it tightly against his shoulder. "Anakin, go cut off one of the tigra's large fangs right now and bring it here. Be careful not to cut yourself on it." 

Anakin noted the urgency in Obi-Wan's voice and ran to carry out the task. He wrapped the severed fang in a fold of his cloak and brought it back to his Master. Obi-Wan reached out and touched it with his finger, then brought the tip of his finger to his tongue. He quickly spit the taste back out. 

"It's venom," he said to answer Anakin's puzzled look. He found himself turning his face away as Anakin's eyes grew wide with panic. If he was going to make it through this he couldn't let Anakin see that he was scared as well. "We need to get to the village _now_. 

"Venom?" Anakin croaked incredulously. 

Obi-Wan was already binding his injuries in an attempt to stop the poison from spreading through his body. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his fingers were trembling as he tied the bandages. 

"Anakin, I need you to gather what you can of the food and water. Grab a couple of blankets if you can, but leave everything else." Obi-Wan took hold of a low tree limb and pulled himself to his feet while Anakin filled the knapsack. Just as Anakin shouldered the pack and came back to Obi-Wan, a resounding clap came from the gray clouds that had been looming overhead. Drops of water started to fall through the trees. 

_Is this a jungle or a rainforest?_ Anakin thought sarcastically. _We really don't need this right now._

Obi-Wan had let go of the tree by now and managed to walk a few feet on his own, but soon spots were starting to twinkle in front of his eyes. He didn't even realize that he was falling until Anakin caught him. 

"I'll help you, Master," Anakin said as he stooped under the older Jedi's arm to support him. It was somewhat awkward, with Anakin being taller than Obi-Wan, but it worked. 

"Thanks. That's two I owe you for now." 

Anakin smiled. "Let's call it even. I would have been tigra food if you hadn't jumped in. Watch your step there." 

Obi-Wan stepped over a branch and then shook his head to clear the rainwater out of his eyes. "That's just it though, Ani. I should have been playing closer attention to what you noticed. I should have recognized that danger." _Qui-Gon did always tell me to be mindful of the living Force_, he mentally continued his self-admonition. 

"Don't worry about it. You should stop berating yourself and concentrate on healing instead." 

"Hey," Obi-Wan tried to joke. "I thought I was the Master here." 

Anakin helped him around a fallen log before answering. "I stand corrected. Berate yourself all you want, oh noble one." 

Obi-Wan smiled, but his face was strained with concentration. "That's enough out of you. Let's get moving." 

Another crash of thunder sounded overhead and the grim reality of the situation set in. Before Anakin had just wanted to reach the village because he was bored. Now he needed to get there to save his Master's life.


	2. Surviving

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 2**

Things seemed to almost be going better for a while. The rain stopped, and although the troublesome clouds remained, the rain held off for a good deal of the night. Obi-Wan was showing no outward effects from the venom other than fatigue. Mentally, though, he was having trouble holding himself together. The only reason that the stronger effects of the poison had not yet kicked in was because he was using all of his Force energies to fight it. 

Obi-Wan's silence was worrying Anakin. His Master's face was lined with a pained concentration and he hadn't spoken two words in the past hour. "Obi-Wan?" he carefully ventured. 

The Jedi blinked his eyes and turned his head up to focus on the Padawan. The normally quick and strong blue eyes were now cloudy, his eyelids drooping with fatigue. 

"Master, you need to rest." 

"The village, Ani. We need . . ." he paused to swallow more air. "We need to reach the village." His voice was startlingly hoarse. 

"Yes, Master, but killing yourself to reach it won't do either of us any good." 

Anakin eased him to the ground and helped him lean against a large boulder. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as Anakin pawed through the knapsack looking for food and water. 

"Would you like some food Obi . . . Obi-Wan!" 

The Jedi Knight was doubled over and clutching his stomach, his whole body quivering violently. Anakin dropped the sack and rushed over to him. Obi-Wan's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open as he gasped in alarm. Anakin grabbed onto his uninjured arm in an attempt to steady the trembling body. 

The shields that Obi-Wan had erected to hold back the pain had broken and it all came rushing towards him at once. He was on the verge of blacking out when he felt Anakin's presence. 

_Let me help you, Master._

Before Obi-Wan could protest, he felt Anakin feeding him strength through their Force connection. Gradually, his trembling ceased to an occasional shiver and he found himself able to breath once again. He opened his eyes to look at Anakin and was startled at the sudden lack of color in the young man's face. _Did I hurt him?_ he immediately wondered. 

"How could you hold all that back for so long?" Anakin asked, shocked by the pain that was radiating from his Master's body. 

Obi-Wan drew in a shaky breath. "Barely, Anakin," was the reply that croaked out. "Just barely." Obi-Wan's skin had turned a sickly gray color and his teeth were chattering. "Are you alright?" he continued, worried about the wide-eyed look on Anakin's face. 

"I'm fine," Anakin lied. The only way that he had been able to help Obi-Wan deal with the venom was by channeling some of the pain into his own body. It had caught him completely off guard. He had been prepared for simple stomach cramps. Instead he had found himself struggling to breath while every muscle screamed out in pain and his skin told him that he might as well be on Hoth. His vision had started to swim, but as soon as he let go of Obi-Wan, his body reverted to normal. However, his hand was still trembling as he reached out to touch Obi-Wan's forehead. The heat that he felt under his touch did nothing to soothe his worries. 

Obi-Wan continued to shiver as the wind began picking up again. "Well," he said, offering a weak smile, "at least it's not raining." The clouds must have heard him, because a sudden crash of thunder made Anakin jump. Within seconds, the rain had started in. Obi-Wan groaned. 

"Master, you're getting worse," Anakin stated the obvious as he shrugged off his cloak and draped it over Obi-Wan's shoulders. 

"So I noticed," came the whispered response. Obi-Wan didn't tell Anakin that the fever was not a good sign. The small description he had read about venomous tigras said that once a person broke out with the fever, the chances of survival were slim. Instead, all he said was, "We need to hurry." He leaned against Anakin as the Padawan helped him up. Then the pair continued into the woods in their race against the tigra's venom. 

* * * 

Within the next three hours of trekking through the jungle, Obi-Wan's fever worsened considerably. By the time Anakin climbed to the top of a hill and sat down for a brief rest, Obi-Wan was completely unconscious. Anakin cradled the limp form in his arms as he continued to feed his own strength into his Master's weakening body. 

_Stay with me, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to let you quit now._ Anakin kept trying to get through to him, but he constantly ran up against that wall of pain that was crushing Obi-Wan. He hadn't gotten a response in sometime, but Anakin was willing to try anything to help Obi-Wan live. 

A particularly bright flash of lighting called Anakin's attention. He brought his head up and gasped as the purple light briefly illuminated the land at the base of the hill, revealing clusters of buildings and tents surrounded by a tall fence. He had been concentrating so hard on trying to keep Obi-Wan alive that he hadn't even felt the presence of the village. It was closer than his Master has estimated. 

_The village! Master, we're there! Hang on, please hang on!_

Anakin half ran, half slid down the hill as he supported Obi-Wan's weight. He skidded through the thick brush and mud, stumbling to the fence. 

"Hey!" he screamed. "Can anybody hear me?" He kicked at the base of the fence, trying to make as much noise as possible to be heard over the thunder. The wind whipped rain into his face and he had to throw his Padawan braid back over his shoulder. 

"Open up! We need help!" Exhausted and frustrated, his voice cracked with strain. The rain that was falling on his face was beginning to mix with tears. 

"Won't somebody help us?" 

Anakin was about to kick the fence again when a light appeared at the top of it, accompanied by two faces. 

"Who's there?" a gruff voice shouted. 

"Please!" Anakin cried desperately. "You have to let us in! My Master was attacked by a tigra. He's very sick . . . he's dying!" 

The other face had a white beard and mustache. He leaned over the fence and peered down at the frantic Padawan and the unconscious form that leaned on his shoulder. "Did you say 'Master'? Why, by the stars tails, it's the Jediya! Kotiera, open the gates!" 

Anakin heard more orders shouted and the grinding of metal gears as the gate creaked open. He shifted Obi-Wan's weight and hurriedly dragged him into the Arling village. Pale hands seemed to materialize from the dark as they lifted Obi-Wan and carried him towards one of the sturdier buildings. Hands also reached out for Anakin, but he brushed them away and followed his Master into the building. They carried the Jedi Knight down the hallways and into a room with a bed. Before Anakin could walk through the door, one tall Arling stepped into the frame, blocking his way. 

"Let me by," Anakin said forcefully. 

"I'm sorry, honored one, but your presence could cause complications." 

Anakin took a step closer. "Don't be ridiculous. The only reason he's not dead yet is because I've been supporting him. I need to be in there so that I can continue to support him." 

The Arling bowed his head but did not yield his position. "Forgive me, Jediya, but you misunderstood me. Healing someone who has suffered wounds as grievous as your Master's is not an easy task. The healers need to focus their full attention on the injured one. Any extra minds in the room could lead to distraction and serious error." 

"But I can help!" Anakin was about to further continue his protests when a hand landed lightly at his elbow. He looked down to see the Arling man from the fence, the one with the white beard and mustache. 

"Let the healers do their work, young Jediya. Come," he beckoned with his other hand. "I will get you warm clothes and food and a place to sleep." 

Unable to protest against the Arling's gentle command, Anakin allowed himself to be led down the hallway and into another room. The elderly Arling walked with a slight limp, using an elaborately carved, shoulder high staff for support. He pushed the door open and pointed to a couch for Anakin to sit on. Sitting down on the couch, Anakin's eyes continued to follow the Arling man as he bustled about the small kitchen area. Finally, he could no longer contain his curiosity. 

"Who are you?" 

The white head of hair peeked out from behind a kitchen closet door. He gave Anakin a smile, causing the skin on his face to crease into gentle wrinkles. "I am the Elder, the leader of this village. You may call me Sekiro." 

Anakin opened his mouth to ask if he could go back to Obi-Wan, but Sekiro lifted a hand and pointed to a far room. 

"You may go in there to wash, young one. There is a dryer just inside the door where you can put your clothes." 

"Thank you, but really, I'm fine . . ." 

Sekiro clucked his tongue and shook his head. "No protests, Jediya, please. Go and take care of yourself before you wind up in the infirmary like your Master." 

Slightly amused by Sekiro's grandfatherly tone, Anakin finally rose from the couch and went into the 'fresher. By the time he came out again, he had dry clothes and there was a meal waiting for him on the table. Sekiro was sitting at the far end of the table, sipping a mug of steaming liquid. He motioned for Anakin to sit down and eat. 

"Sekiro," Anakin said around a mouthful. "Why do you call us 'Jediya'?" 

Sekiro raised his eyebrows and blinked. "That is what you are, is it not?" 

"Obi-Wan and I are Jedi. Is your name for us just an Arling name?" 

"Ah," Sekiro said, thoughtful tugging at his beard. "So Obi-Wan is your Master's name." 

Anakin was slightly confused, but then remembered that he had not introduced himself or Obi-Wan. "Pardon me, Sekiro. I'm afraid that with all that has happened I have forgotten to introduce my Master and myself. My Master is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." 

"A pleasure to meet you, young Skywalker. And to answer your earlier question, Jediya is actually an Eloylian word, not an Arling word. My people and the Trians use it jointly. We call you Jediya because we feel that the Eloylian name for the Jedi does your kind more justice." 

"What does it mean?" 

Sekiro's voice dropped to a low tone, one filled with reverence and awe. "Saver of souls." 

Anakin was quiet for a moment. _Speaking of saving . . ._

"Sekiro, I need to see Obi-Wan. I need to know that he is alright." 

The Elder's head nodded. "I assumed you would request to see your Master. He should be proud to have a student as loyal as you." He got up and walked to the door. "Come, young Jediya. Your Master will be sleeping, but it is safe for you to see him now." 

Anakin followed Sekiro out of the door and down the hallway. As Obi-Wan's doorway appeared in sight, Anakin pushed past the Arling and rushed in. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, though, his breath caught in his throat and he slid to a stop. 

The Arling medics and healers had been forced to put Obi-Wan on a respirator. A breathing mask covered his mouth and nose. A small tube snaked into his arm, feeding him liquids, nutrients, and the medicines needed to combat the venom. The gashes on his right arm and shoulder had been cleaned and were wrapped with juven bandages. Juven was a plant similar to bacta and grew prolifically on Eloyl. A small splint accompanied the bandages on Obi-Wan's arm in order to steady it and help the bone fractures heal completely. 

Anakin quietly walked into the room and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. He picked up Obi-Wan's hand. He briefly looked up as a slight gasp escaped from the respirator, pushing air into Obi-Wan's lungs. The Jedi was pale, almost ghostly looking. 

_Master?_ Anakin ventured. _Master, can you hear me?_

Obi-Wan did not answer. He was still alive, but his Force presence was so dim and strangled by the tigra's venom that Anakin could barely feel it. His grasp on the listless hand tightened slightly. 

_Hang in there, Obi-Wan. You've made it through worse predicaments. After all, you've survived teaching me, haven't you?_ A slight smile came to Anakin's lips as he imagined that Obi-Wan would sarcastically answer "So far." 

Obi-Wan didn't make the sarcastic retort, though. Anakin sighed and settled into his chair, prepared to wait out this night, and if necessary, the next night, and the one after that, too.


	3. Disappearance

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 3**

Anakin spent the next two days and nights in Obi-Wan's room. On the afternoon of the third day, Anakin was beginning to drowse off when he felt a slight tickle in his mind. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on the slight Force wrinkle. 

_. . . kin . . ._

_Master?_

_Ani . . ._

_Master! Obi-Wan, can you hear me?_

Anakin jumped out of his seat and stood over Obi-Wan's bed. He held one of the Jedi's hands while reaching out and touching his Master's forehead. The temperature from the fever had dropped considerably. 

"Obi-Wan!" he said gleefully. _You're going to be okay!_ Anakin did not even notice the small crowd that was gathering in the doorway, attracted by the sudden noise and movement. Sekiro peeked around the doorframe, a smile wrinkling his face as he saw Anakin's happiness. 

_I told you that you'd make it, Master!_

_So you did, Ani . . . so you did . . ._

Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered and then opened. He opened his mouth to talk but found himself gagging against the respirator. The crowd in the doorway took that as their cue, and several nurses moved into the room. They worked around Anakin, removing the breathing mask and tube from Obi-Wan's throat and then wheeling the respirator out of the room. 

"Well," he finally spoke, his voice still slightly hoarse, "it looks like I'm still here." 

"Yup," Anakin answered, smiling widely. "Good thing too, or I'd have a hard time explaining to the Council that you were bested by two overgrown felines." 

"Anakin, if your smile grows any larger, I think your face may freeze like that." Both Jedi gave a slight laugh. The laughing broke off as Obi-Wan began coughing. Sekiro saw this as a good place to step in. 

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Jediya Kenobi." 

"Thanks to your people," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head. He coughed again slightly to clear his throat. "I am in debt to you and your village." 

Anakin remained quiet, seeing that Obi-Wan already knew who Sekiro was. The Arling Elder began to speak again. 

"Nonsense, Jediya. You have come to help us. It is against the beliefs of my people to turn away a Jediya, especially one who is in need. We are anxious for your wisdom to help our terrible situation." 

Obi-Wan was not exactly up to dealing with this crisis quite yet. He was still weak and very tired from battling the venom. He was, however, never one to shirk his duties. _This is what I was sent here to take care of. I may as well get started._

"I'm listening, Sekiro. Please tell me what has happened." 

Sekiro went on to describe the trials that his people had been putting up with for the past few months. According to his account, the Trians had pressed the Arlings out of their homes. The Trians believed that because the Arlings' eyes were light colored, they were not as intelligent as their Trian cousins. The Trians soon forced the Arlings into a mass exodus. When it was decided that the exodus was not enough, Makono, the Trian leader, ordered his troops to began killing the Arlings in order to preserve the "better" race. Any Arlings that had been resisting the forced exodus now fled in terror. The refugee villages that they had set up in the forests were well-guarded secrets. Simply getting the call for help out to the Republic had been a daunting task that had cost a half-dozen Arling lives. 

"That's terrible," Anakin whispered as Sekiro lowered his head. 

"So you see, noble Jediya, your intervention is sorely needed. The future of my people depends on it." Sekiro twisted his hands around his wooden staff. "You must know, the Trians were not always like this. They are our soul relations. We are linked in spirit. The link has been tainted, though. I don't know how it happened, but once Makono began speaking his absurd beliefs, the Trians began following him. Whether they were bored at the time or if Makono fills a void in their lives, I do not know. What I do know, is that if Makono is removed from the public eye, then relationships on Eloyl stand a much better chance of being repaired." 

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I don't know if I can support an out-right assassination attempt on a public figure, but we will do what we can to help. If you don't mind, I would like to see more information on this 'Makono' character. Then Anakin and I can-" He broke off abruptly in another coughing fit. A nurse shouldered her way past Anakin, who had jumped to his feet, and slipped an oxygen mask over Obi-Wan's mouth and nose. The coughing soon subsided, and he was breathing steadier within a few moments. 

"Master, are you okay?" Anakin asked with concern. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded. 

"Jediya Skywalker, your Master is still not fully healed. We must let him rest." Sekiro pulled slightly on Anakin's sleeve, motioning that he should follow him. 

"I'm going to stay here again tonight." 

Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin and reached up to pull off the mask. "I'll be fine, Ani. You need to go back to your room and sleep if you expect to be of any good on this mission." 

_Well, sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. I haven't slept since . . . since we arrived here. That seems like such a long time ago._

Obi-Wan waved a hand at Anakin, telling him to follow Sekiro. "I promise, I'll be fine. Go on now." 

Anakin smiled. He clasped his Master's hand firmly. "Sleep well, Master. May the Force guard you and heal you." 

"Thank you, Anakin." He smiled lightly as his apprentice turned and followed Sekiro back down the hallway. Once she was sure the Jedi Knight's breathing was satisfactory the nurse followed them, closing the door and turning off the lights on her way out. 

_I will sleep well,_ Obi-Wan thought as he let his head sink back into the pillow. Before he could further develop any thoughts, he had drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

* * * 

The trio of shadowed figures silently crept through the village, making their way towards the medical building. Wraith-like, they slipped into Obi-Wan's room through the window. They made their way into the room completely undetected. 

One figure stood on each side of the sleeping Knight's bed while the third figure reached into a small pouch that was hanging from his waist. He pulled out a syringe and checked the level of the liquid inside. Satisfied, he carefully inserted the tip of the needle into the I.V. line and began injecting the drug. It was intended to leave Obi-Wan completely helpless so they could smuggle him out of the village without incident. 

All three smiled. The figure to the left of Obi-Wan shifted his weight slightly, accidentally jarring a small table. The brief noise was enough to cause the Jedi to stir. 

Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered drowsily, but as soon as he sensed the foreign minds his eyes snapped open. Something about the I.V. in his arm didn't feel right. He reached over to pull it out, but the figures on either side of him quickly pushed his arms down against the bed. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but one pale, four-fingered hand clamped down before he could make a sound. Obi-Wan continued to thrash around, trying to kick his assailants but was hampered by the blankets and his own weakness. 

_Anakin!_ he finally called out. But before he could act further along his mental bond with the Padawan, his vision began to swim. The last thing that he focused on before he lost consciousness was the dark eyes of the lead Trian that stared down at him. 

* * * 

Sekiro was not sleeping. He was not exactly fully awake either. Too worried about his people to rest, he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, quietly meditating. From his vantage point, all he had to do was open his eyes and he could look right into Anakin's room. Anakin was sleeping in Sekiro's quarters in the med center. The main reason for the sleeping situation was because Anakin wanted to be as close to Obi-Wan as possible. Also, the village was hard pressed for space, for more refugees made their way there everyday. Sekiro himself had given up his own small hut to a family who needed it much more than he did. That was why he was living in the med center. 

The young Padawan stirred and murmured in his sleep, causing Sekiro to open one eye to peer into the room. Anakin tossed and turned on the sleep couch, the sheets long ago thrown to the ground. The boy's restlessness soon calmed, and Sekiro had managed to settle back into his meditation when a cry from Anakin called him back to reality. 

"Master!" 

"What is it, Jediya?" Sekiro unfolded himself from the couch and walked over to Anakin. 

The frantic Padawan was hurriedly pulling on his cloak as he rushed for the door. "Obi-Wan! He's in trouble! I have to go help him!" 

Before Sekiro could offer any form of protest, Anakin was out the door and running down the hall. Sekiro hurried as best as he could to keep up, but his slight limp and his wooden staff slowed him down. The boy was soon out of his sight. 

"Master!" Anakin called as he ran into Obi-Wan's room. He skidded to an abrupt halt as his eyes took in the empty bed. "Obi-Wan!" he called out again. 

Sekiro slowed to a stop outside the room and stood in the doorway. His eyes held a sadness as he watched the boy dash furtively around the room. The injured Jedi was nowhere to be seen. The bed sheets were mangled and twisted. The metal pole that had been holding the IV bag full of liquids and medicine was lying on the floor, the bag's contents spilled out in a puddle. The IV line itself was ripped. 

Anakin looked around in hopeless disbelief. _What do I do now? Where do I go from here?_ He glanced up at the open window as a breeze rifled through the billowing curtains. Something just outside the window had caught his attention. He walked over and pushed the curtains aside. 

"What is it?" Sekiro questioned. 

"It is a message, from an enemy of yours, and quite possibly my enemy as well now." 

Sekiro hurried over to the window and looked outside. The moon illuminated a simple message that had been acid-burned into the ground. _We have the Jediya. Now truth and purity will reign. _

Anakin glanced over at Sekiro. A dark shadow had seemed to pass over the Arling man's face. "Truth and purity . . . it was the Trians, wasn't it?" 

"I'm afraid so, young Skywalker. I believe that it appears as if has Makono arranged this abduction. I deeply regret calling you here. I fear that your Master is in grave danger." 

"No, Sekiro, you were right to call us here. Although, now it is Makono who should fear." 

"What do you mean?" 

Anakin turned and began walking out of the room. He glanced over at the shelf by the door, spotting a long, silver handle. His hand closed down over top of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He shut his eyes and held the weapon next to his heart before carefully clipping it to his belt. The Padawan turned to answer over his shoulder as he strode out of the room. 

"Makono has obviously never dealt with Jedi before."


	4. Prisoner

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 4**

The first thing he felt when he woke up was the cold stone floor beneath him. That was Obi-Wan's foremost clue that he was no longer in the Arling village. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that the area farthest away from him was a barred door that was guarded by two Trians. They assumed that the prisoner was still unconscious and were talking quite freely in front of him. Deciding that, for the moment, it would be in his best interests to play along, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and remained still. 

"So, Cotar, is this guy really a Jediya?" 

"Well, that's what the boss said." Cotar turned to look at the person in question. "Personally, though, I don't see how he could be. Just look at him. The poor lad's a mess." 

The younger of the two guards nodded in agreement. "I hope he _is_ a Jediya. It might even help if he is in a weakened state like this." 

"What are you talking about, Jad?" 

Jad shifted his lance so that he could lean his weight on it and raised one hand to gesture towards Obi-Wan's cell. "He may be easier to manipulate if he is in this poor condition." 

"Manipulate? Sithspit, Jad. Have you been using spice again? You can't manipulate Jediya!" Cotar shook his head. 

Raising his hands defensively, Jad continued. "I'm not saying that it would be an easy task, a right one, or even a possible one. I'm only repeating what I overheard the boss being told by the Rey." 

Cotar straightened up considerably when he heard this. "The Rey? You mean that Makono himself has been overseeing this man's capture?" 

Obi-Wan struggled to keep the surprise from showing on his face. He wasn't surprised that Makono has orchestrated his capture. He was more shocked at the title that the guards had attributed to Makono. A person who was given the title of _Rey_ was the Eloylian equivalent to king. For Makono to be using that title so soon meant that he had amassed a good deal more power than Obi-Wan had expected. 

The guards continued to converse back and forth, but Obi-Wan tuned them out. He had already pieced together that Makono planned to manipulate him into seeing the Trian point of view. Instead of further dwelling on the situation at hand, Obi-Wan turned his concentration inwards and began a healing trance. 

He remained that way for hours. In fact, no one took notice of him until a stately looking Trian marched down the hallway and stood in front of the two guards. The Trian was wearing a dark red robe that was lined with a design embroidered in gold thread, providing a remarkable contrast against his lightly colored skin. He looked down his pale nose at the two guards with his piercing black eyes. 

"The prisoner should be awake by now. Why is he still sleeping?" 

The younger of the two guards had to fight to keep his knees from shaking. "We-we're sorry . . ." Jad stammered. 

Cotar broke in to save the young soldier from further embarrassment. He bowed his head and spoke in a calm voice. "We apologize for giving you cause to come down here into the prisons, noble Rey." No one noticed as that word called Obi-Wan out of his trance and he slowly turned his head a little closer to the bars. 

"Seeing as how the Jediya is in such an injured state," Cotar continued, "I thought it best that he rest for a while. He looked most poorly, and I did not want to bring dishonor on my family name by having him die on my watch." 

Rey Makono stared thoughtfully at the guard. Finally, he broke the silence. "I will overlook this small infraction for the time being. Even I can understand not wanting to bring dishonor upon a family name." 

Both guards bowed again, thanking him in a most reverent manner. Makono shook his hands out of his sleeves and folded his arms. "Open the door," he commanded. Jad rushed to unhook the keys from his belt and unlock the door. He pulled it open while Cotar accompanied Makono into the cell. 

Obi-Wan's back was to the approaching Trians, and he thought it best to continue his charade. He kept his eyes closed as he sensed the two aliens move in front of him. 

"Would you like me to wake him?" Cotar asked. 

"That won't be necessary. I'll take care of that myself." Makono stood for a minute observing the Knight's injuries before delivering a swift kick to Obi-Wan's ribs. The Jedi's eyes flew open as he drew in a ragged breath of air. He hunched over to catch his breath and threw a sideways glance at Cotar. The guard was looking at Makono fearfully and was hurriedly moving his right hand through the Eloylian motions of a forgiveness prayer. 

_Maybe pretending to be unconscious wasn't such a good idea after all . . . _

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Jediya," Makono said with a sneer. 

Obi-Wan managed to ease himself into a sitting position. "Thanks," he cracked while holding one arm protectively to his ribs. "I've always enjoyed a warm welcome." 

Makono wrinkled his nose and gave Obi-Wan a sarcastic smile. "Well what did you expect, Jediya . . ." 

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan offered with a false smile. 

"Jediya Kenobi. When you arrived on this planet, you went straight to those treacherous Arlings. I could have you executed for collaborating with the enemy. Instead, I am going to offer you the chance to help us." 

"How thoughtful of you," he answered dryly. 

Makono face flushed for a moment as he looked ready to snap at Obi-Wan. Then he unfolded his arms and brushed his hands down the sides of his robe. "I will pretend I didn't hear that comment." Makono turned and started to walk out of the cell, when he paused and looked back at Obi-Wan. He motioned for the Jedi to rise. 

"Follow me, Jediya Kenobi. You will listen to what I have to say." 

Judging from the looks on Jad and Cotar's faces, Obi-Wan decided that he better follow the Trian leader. He pushed himself up from his knees and began walking after Makono. After only a few steps, however, the room began to swim. His footing faltered and Obi-Wan began to sink back towards the ground when a steady arm caught him. Obi-Wan turned his head and found himself looking into the concerned face of Cotar. 

"Be careful, Jediya. You are still weak." 

Somewhat perplexed at the guard's kindness, Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and used Cotar's shoulder to steady himself. Then he let go, and followed slowly after Makono. 

* * * 

He stood in the center of a large stone room while Makono talked to him. The Trian's voice reverberated throughout the room, the sound bouncing off of the stone walls and the domed ceiling. Every once in a while, Obi-Wan would shift his weight from foot to foot in an attempt to keep his legs from falling asleep. Despite his efforts to concentrate on the prejudicial propaganda that Makono was spouting, the Jedi's attention span was rapidly diminishing. 

"So you see, Jediya Kenobi, the Arlings who unfortunately reside on the same planet as my people are physically and mentally inferior. They do not deserve to live on the same soil as Trians. My people are the _true_ Eloylian race." 

Obi-Wan shook his head in disagreement. "That is not true. What have the Arlings done to show that they are an inferior race?" 

Makono laughed as if the Jedi Knight was questioning the obvious. "Look out how they run as we pursue them into the forests! They do not even attempt to defend themselves. They simply hide and hope they are not found. They are cowardly fools!" 

"No," Obi-Wan calmly countered. "They are wise and brave. They see that nothing good can come from violence. It is those who seek blood that are the fools. It is those who pursue the innocent that are cowards." 

Makono's dark eyes narrowed to onyx slits. "Wouldn't your precious Order be fools then? The noble Jediya, the guardians of the galaxy, always standing with a light sword in hand." 

Obi-Wan blinked to clear his blurring vision. _I thought that healing trance would have done the trick. Guess I'm not as well as I thought._ He blinked once more and then looked at the pale skinned humanoid. "The Jedi stand for peace. We fight with our lightsabers only when it is the last remaining course of action. We are _defenders_ of peace and justice, not blood thirsty warriors." 

"And who determines what that justice is? Who are you to say that I, that the Trians, are not doing the right thing in eradicating the Arlings?" 

"The Force says. And if you can't feel the Force, then your conscience should dictate to you the difference between right and wrong." _Except why do I have the feeling that he has a faulty conscience?_

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say more when a wave of dizziness swept over him. He gritted his teeth against it, but soon found himself sinking to his knees anyway. His head turned to look to the side as he heard Makono's low laughing. 

"Why, I do believe that we pulled you off of those antibiotics a little too quickly, Kenobi. I myself have never experienced tigra wounds, but I know that their venom can wreak havoc on a human's biological chemistry." A small snort of satisfaction escaped from his nose. "Not that it matters whether you succumb to fever again or not. I can see that you will not help our cause. It is a pity, though, that you may not be coherent enough to respond to what happens when we make an example of you. It must be shown what happens when one attempts to oppose Trian superiority." 

_I'd make a retort to that except I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I may be sick_, Obi-Wan thought as the room continued with its slow rotations. He just watched with mild detachment as Makono strode over to a comm unit located on the far wall and requested for a guard to come up and take the prisoner back to his cell.


	5. Incognito

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 5**

At Anakin's urging, Sekiro had ordered more guards to be posted at all the fence perimeters. The hole that had been cut into the fence, allowing the three Trians to sneak into the village, was found and sealed off. Tension levels were running high throughout the village now that the refugees knew that their sanctuary had been discovered. 

Anakin was determined to set out at once to rescue his Master, but he had no clue as to how to go about doing so. He was sitting under a large dekana tree contemplating possible rescue plans when he felt Sekiro approaching. He turned and smiled at the Elder as he walked with his characteristic limp toward the shaded area. The Arling rearranged his spindly limbs and sat cross-legged next to Anakin. 

"I see that you have found my favorite meditation spot," he spoke gently, weaving his fingers through the soft blades of grass. 

"The shade is a nice respite from this jungle heat. No if only I could do something about this humidity." The Padawan gave a small laugh and gestured towards the pile of cloth on the ground that constituted the heavy woolen cloak and the outer tunic that he had already shed. 

Sekiro answered with a small chuckle of understanding. A group of small children were playing in the distance with some buckets of water. "It looks as if they have the right idea," he said, directing Anakin's attention towards their mirth. 

"I still have trouble comprehending the idea of a water fight, seeing as how I was raised on a desert planet. It was hot there, too, but at least it was a dry heat. Water was a precious commodity back on Tatooine, and I am still sometimes startled when I see it tossed around so easily." The small reminiscence brought a smile to Anakin's face, but it was a fleeting one. "Besides, even if I could comprehend a water fight, I wouldn't have time for one right now." 

The Padawan let out a heavy sigh as Sekiro's hand landed on his shoulder. "I don't even know how to begin to try to rescue Obi-Wan." 

"Then you mustn't try, young one. You must act." 

"Ha! You know, you sound an awful lot like Master Yoda. Are you sure that you two haven't met?" 

"No, I am afraid that I do not know this Yoda. But if his advice would be along the same lines, then perhaps you should follow it." 

"Oh, I plan to take action. I know that I need to go into the capital city, which is where Makono is, and most likely where my Master is. From the reports that I've read, the city is guarded, and one cannot get in without special identification. I know that I could use mind tricks to make it by any guards, but I would still stand out quite easily among a city full of Trians and I am nowhere near experienced enough to manipulate that many minds at once." 

Sekiro leaned back against the mottled bark of the dekana tree and thought for a moment, twirling his long beard with his spindly fingers. After what seemed like an eternity to Anakin, the Arling finally spoke. "Have you ever seen the garb of an Eloylian philosopher?" He continued as Anakin shook his head no. "An Eloylian philosopher wears a dark robe with a large hood. On his face, he wears a black cloth that covers his features. The cloth is loosely woven so that he can see out, but no one can see him. With the hood pulled over the head, the philosopher appears to be nothing but a floating cloak." 

"Do you know where I can find one of these costumes?" 

"Yes, I do." Sekiro looked Anakin up and down. "You are a bit taller than the last person who wore it, and the sleeves may be a little long due to anatomical differences, but I believe that it will fit you well enough. If you can make your way past the guards, the cloak should help you blend into the surroundings nicely." A slight grin of remembrance tugged at the corner of Sekiro's mouth. "You will have the added benefit of an aura of mystique, so you should not be approached by anyone." 

"Mystique, eh?" 

"I'm afraid that mystique is part and parcel of the whole philosophic gig." The elder replied with a short laugh. 

Anakin thanked Sekiro and followed him back to the med center. Once back in Sekiro's quarters, the elder opened a trunk and pulled out a rich navy blue robe. Silver thread formed an intricate border around the edges of the material. After giving the material a longing glance, he passed it into Anakin's arms. 

Anakin was slightly puzzeled by the emotions that were emanating from Sekiro. Once he cast a glance at the wooden staff that was lying by the Elder's feet, though, he understood. The elaborate carvings on the staff matched the border of the robe. He looked carefully at the Arling's face. 

"This is yours, isn't it?" 

"Yes. I used to be a philosopher in the capital city of Gatamo. When the persecution of my people began, I saw it as my duty to help lead them to safety. All other voices of leadership had fallen prey to confusion and terror." 

Anakin rubbed a hand carefully over the soft fabric that represented Sekiro's past life. "Don't worry, Sekiro. I will find Obi-Wan, and your people will soon be able to return to their lives." 

A pale hand reached out and grasped the Padawan's. "I trust you, Jediya. My people have had great faith in your kind for centuries. I know you will save us." 

Anakin bowed his head in respect and then got up to head for the door. Sekiro called to him, causing Anakin to look back once more before he left to change for his rescue mission. 

"Jediya Skywalker?" 

"Yes?" 

"Be careful with that robe. It's a beast to have it cleaned." 

* * * 

Obi-Wan's chest heaved as his head hung over the shabby toilet in his cell. 

_Why in Yavin's moons did I try to eat that sludge?_

He had been told the plate that was shoved through the bars contained food. While it may have been very nutritious for some other species, such as a Hutt, it did not settle well with his human stomach. Especially his very upset human stomach. He had been hungry, though, and his hunger had won out over his common sense. 

_And I think that my common sense is punishing me for ignoring it . . . oohhh!_

Cotar was the only guard on duty at Obi-Wan's cell now because it was night. He looked worriedly through the prison bars at the Jedi as the man vomited into the toilet again. He was very concerned, for the man's condition seemed to be worsening. Arlings and Trians alike revered the Jedi. Makono was one of the rare exceptions that held no regard for the peacekeepers of the galaxy. For any Eloylian native to willingly allow harm to come to a Jedi was considered a great dishonor. Following the orders of the Rey was wreaking havoc on Cotar's conscience. 

Obi-Wan finally wiped his mouth and pulled his head away from the toilet bowl. He crawled over to the corner of the room and flopped down, leaning his head back against the wall, coughing lightly. Since he had been pulled out of the bed in the med center, he was clad only in a loose fitting pair of pants. Shivering, he hugged his knees to his chest. 

"I don't suppose that you could find it in your heart to give a poor soul a blanket, could you?" Obi-Wan asked, pleading for the Force to be with him on this one. 

Cotar looked at the Jedi and then down the hallway. As far as he could tell, he and the Jedi were the only people in the area. Looking again at the pained face of the captive Knight and the dark circles under the pleading eyes, he made up his mind. Cotar pulled the keys from his belt and undid the lock on the bars. 

Obi-Wan watched with surprise as the guard stepped into the cell carrying a look of sympathy on his face. 

"I can give you better then a blanket, Jediya. Give me your hand." 

The Force was whispering all around Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes and listened. _Trust him_, it whispered. Then sounding strangely like his old Master Qui-Gon, the Force spoke again. _Trust your instincts_. 

_Okay. What have I got to lose?_ He held his hand out to the guard. 

Cotar grabbed onto Obi-Wan's hand and gently pulled the Jedi to his feet, telling the man to lean his weight against him. He then began to lead the Knight out of the cell. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm taking you out of here, Jediya. If my ancestors saw what I was allowing to happen to you, my family would be cursed for generations. It is against the will of my people to allow harm to fall upon one of your status." 

Obi-Wan could feel the fear that was rolling in waves off of the guard. The Trian man was afraid of what would happen if Makono caught him. It would mean certain death for Cotar and great harm for his family. 

_And yet he insists on helping me_, Obi-Wan thought as they made their way down the hall. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet, Jediya. Thank me once we are on safer ground." 

* * * 

Anakin had not needed to use any large show of power to make his way past the guards who were posted at the city entrance. With a little prompting from the Padawan, they simply decided that he didn't need to show them any identification and waved him through. Once inside the city, Anakin patted the side of the heavy cloak to reassure himself that the two lightsabers were still hanging at his belt. Feeling their familiar weight, he stepped onto the cobblestone road and followed it into the heart of Gatamo. 

Anakin was surprised that so many people were out and bustling about the city at this time of night. Trians were milling about; some running errands, some conversing, and others were just looking for a good time. They all gave Anakin his space, though; many bowing their heads as they moved pass the "philosopher." 

As he passed one fruit stand, he heard a man haggling over the price of a joojaba fruit. The man insisted that he needed them for the Rey's breakfast in the morning. The Padawan couldn't help overhearing as he moved by. 

"You must understand, good sir. The Rey insists on having fresh joojaba fruit with his breakfast every morning. It is ridiculous to charge this price when you know that the fruit is going to the esteemed Makono." 

_Makono!_ Anakin almost said aloud in surprise as his eyebrows shot up. 

The vender shook his head. "Rey or no Rey, I still need to make a living. Five credits are as low as I am willing to go." 

"Fine." The man reached in to his pocket and pulled out the money. 

"That is five _per_ fruit." 

The man grumbled some more and reached in his pocket for more money. Then he grabbed the bag of joojaba fruits and left for Makono's palace. He didn't even notice the philosopher that fell in step behind him. Anakin stayed just far enough behind the man so that he could thread his way through the crowd without being conspicuous. 

_Obi-Wan's here somewhere. I can feel it._ Anakin peered out from underneath the hood at the people that were milling all about. _It's not a strong presence, but I know that he's here._

It was frustrating for the Padawan to not be able to pinpoint his Master's location. As he pursued Makono's fruit buyer farther into the city, he slowly became aware that his Master's presence seemed to be dimming. Anakin stopped abruptly to see if he could calm himself and try once again to locate Obi-Wan. He was too distracted, though, by all of the minds around him. 

Unable to center himself, Anakin looked up for the fruit buyer. The Trian was nowhere in sight. 

_Where'd he go?_

Anakin took off at a brisk pace to find the man. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be his target around a corner. The Padawan took off, his ornate navy cloak flowing behind him. He flew around the corner, fully expecting to catch up with the fruit buyer. 

Instead, he crashed into a Trian girl. Both went down on the ground immediately, the contents from the girl's basket scattering everywhere. She looked up with annoyance, but when she couldn't find a face beneath the hooded cloak, her features took on a fearful expression. 

"P-please, venerable philosopher, please forgive me. I-I didn't see you. I'm so sorry!" 

"Shh! It's okay." Anakin tried to calm her down in order to avoid attracting attention. _Too late_, he grimaced as a crowd started to draw. He hurriedly began gathering up the food and packages she had dropped and putting them back in her basket. 

"It's all right. There's no harm done." 

"But sir, you must understand, I did not mean to offend you in any way . . ." 

"I said it's fine," Anakin exasperated. "Don't worry about it." 

The girl paused with her hand over a loaf of bread and turned her head to look at the "venerable philosopher." Her forehead creased as she stared a little harder at the hidden face under the hood. 

_Uh-oh,_ he thought. _I don't think that I'm playing this part too well._

Anakin reached out a hand and helped the girl to her feet. Trying his best to sound dignified, he told her once more that no offense had been taken and urged her on her way. The girl walked away slowly, casting one last curious glance over her shoulder before she disappeared into the dissolving crowd. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anakin scanned the crowd once more for any sign of the fruit buyer. The Trian man was nowhere to be seen. He scuffed his boot on the cobblestone in frustration and then turned back to the area he had started from in the hopes of being able to close in on his Master's location.


	6. Suriyama

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan and Cotar made their way quickly and discreetly through the back alleys of Gatamo. The guard had given Obi-Wan an old cloak to throw over his head and shoulders to provide some sort of a disguise. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he had made it out of the prison without any detection. He would have been more vocal with his thanks, except he was having trouble simply keeping his footing, let alone carrying on a conversation. 

"We are almost at my house, Jediya. It's just at the end of this alley and around the corner." 

Obi-Wan grunted his approval and slightly shook his head to clear some sweat out of his eyes. As he did so, he noticed a Trian man sitting in a cardboard box, watching him and the guard move down the alley. For just a few seconds, he made eye contact with the disheveled man, and then he looked away. _I hope that this alley isn't as long as it seems_, he thought with a slight grimace. 

Time seemed to blur for the next few moments, and Obi-Wan did not regain his awareness of his surroundings until they were upon Cotar's door. The guard looked around and then hurriedly unlocked the door and helped Obi-Wan inside. He kicked the door shut behind them and guided the Jedi into a back room. Obi-Wan lay down on the small bed that was in the room with a sigh of relief. Now that he wasn't moving, he finally felt like he could talk. 

"Thank you, Cotar. I have a feeling that I owe you my life." 

Cotar bowed his head. "No, noble Jediya, it is I who am in debt to you. Many years ago, a group of Jediya helped my family. It is the sworn duty of my family to always help a Jediya who is in need. Many other Trian families hold the same creed." 

"Arling families too?" 

The guard paused for a moment. "Yes, Arlings as well." Obi-Wan was surprised that there was no unsavory emotions behind the reply. 

"I thought your people did not like the Arlings." 

"Not all Trians are like Makono, Jediya," Cotar said while pulling a shirt out of a drawer and handing it to the Knight. "Sometimes, though, to stand up for what is right is to mark yourself for death. I have hidden in the shadows too long. To see misfortune brought upon one of the noble peacekeepers of this galaxy is the last straw. I only hope that I have not brought my family into danger with me." 

"You have family?" Obi-Wan's voice was muffled as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

A smile came to Cotar's face. "Yes. I have my daughter, Suriyama. Do you have family, Jediya?" 

Obi-Wan smiled through the dizziness of the fever. "I do, somewhere out there. My brother Owen, but I haven't seen him or talked to him in many years. My Padawan, though, is probably the closest thing I have to family at the moment. Anakin is like a brother at some times, a son at other times. Without a doubt, he is one of the most loyal friends that I could probably ever have." 

"That is good, Jediya. Makono called you Kenobi. Is that your name?" 

"Kenobi is my last name. You may call me Obi-Wan." 

"Very well then, Jediya, I shall call you Obi-Wan." Cotar backed up a bit and took hold of the door. "Now, you must rest if you are to escape from this city successfully. You still have much healing to do." 

Obi-Wan nodded his head and closed his eyes. Cotar quietly closed the door. Just before Obi-Wan slipped into a healing trance, he called out to his Padawan. 

_I'm here, Anakin. I'm all right._

* * * 

Suriyama shifted her basket to rest it on her hip while she opened the door. She had a bit of difficulty holding on to it because the packages inside were set in a somewhat haphazard manner. She closed the door behind her and set the basket on the kitchen table. 

"Arya, I'm home," she called out to her pet felina while unwinding her scarf from her neck. The furry animal let out a meow and padded over to wrap itself around her ankles. Suriyama smiled and reached to put away the food she'd bought at the market. 

_Darn it,_ she thought as she looked through the basket. _I think I lost some of the chekyn eggs when I ran into that philosopher._

Another meow called her attention to the felina at her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry Arya. I completely forgot. I think I have your treat right in he-" 

She broke of abruptly as a slight cry sounded from the back room. 

"Father? Is that you?" When no one answered, she began to creep silently towards the room, grabbing a metal pan off the counter as she moved. 

"Father?" Suriyama called again as she carefully pulled the door open, holding the pan defensively. "Are you in here . . . oh!" 

She was somewhat shocked to see a human man lying in her father's bed. He was asleep and his face was flushed with fever, his forehead creased in a pained concentration. A moan escaped from between his lips. 

_Who is this?_ she wondered, setting the pan down on a small table. She didn't even notice that her pet had followed her until Arya padded into the room. The felina hopped up onto the bed and curled up on the pillow next to the man's head. 

Suriyama moved forward and put her hand on his forehead to check for fever. The man let out another small cry of pain, surprising Suriyama and causing her to jerk her hand back. 

His eyes fluttered open and roamed around the room before they came to rest on her. "You must be Suriyama," he said in a gentle voice that seemed surprisingly strong for one so ill. 

"Yes, that's my name. But how did you know . . ." 

"You're father brought me here. I was in . . . trouble," he settled on, not knowing how much would be safe for her to know. "He's offered me safety until I'm well enough to go on my way." 

Suriyama flicked her long silvery hair over her shoulder and folded her arms, giving the sick human a cursory glance. "I don't believe you. My father is not one to pick beggars off the street." 

The man gave her a patient smile. "I beg your pardon. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight from Coruscant." 

"You are a Jediya? Oh, sir! I'm so sorry!" 

"No, that's okay. I probably look like a beggar by now," he reassured her, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over the stubble that had filled in on his cheeks. His hand moved to cover his mouth as he stifled a cough. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'll be fine. Could I have a glass of water though?" 

Suriyama immediately left the room to go to the kitchen for the water. When she came back, Obi-Wan had swung his legs over to the side of the bed and was trying to stand up. 

"Hey now, take it easy. I know you're a Jediya but even you can't heal that fast." 

Obi-Wan just gave a slight smile and began removing the splint from the lower portion of his right arm. He reached for the glass of water and began to gulp its contents down greedily. He only slowed down when he noticed Suriyama watching him with raised eyebrows. 

"Sorry," he said with a slightly embarrassed shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't really had any food or water in the last twenty-four hours." 

"Well, if you can make it to the kitchen, I can fix you something to eat." 

Feeling much more confident about his stomach then when he had been in the prison cell, he nodded his thanks and followed Suriyama to the kitchen. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. Arya followed him, rubbing against his ankles and then jumping up onto his lap. 

"So what exactly are you doing here, Jediya?" she asked as she began heating a pot and adding vegetables to it for a soup. 

Obi-Wan shifted his eyes uncomfortably. "I don't mean any offense against you, Suriyama. I just don't think that it may be safe for me to tell you why I'm here. You father has already put himself into a great deal of trouble to help me." 

Suriyama's pale hand slammed the large spoon she was holding against the counter. Arya jumped from Obi-Wan's lap, startled by the noise and the sharp tone in her mistress's voice. "Pardon me, sir, but I am not exactly a child. I know very well that my father is putting himself in danger. If he is risking himself like this, I would at least like to know why." 

The Jedi closed his eyes for a moment. _Well, I guess I do owe her that much._

"All right, Suriyama. I will tell you why I am here." 

Suriyama listened with wide eyes as Obi-Wan told of the tigra attack and how he and Anakin had arrived at the Arling village. He explained to her how he had been kidnapped and held in the prison cell until her father had rescued him. As he was finishing explaining it to her, she brought over a bowl of steaming soup and some bread for him. 

"Anyways, I have to get out of here to find Anakin. He's probably looking for me already." He blew carefully on a spoonful of soup and then brought it to his mouth and swallowed it. "This is very good." 

"Thanks." Suriyama put her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. "Would your friend really be able to sneak into Gatamo? It is very well guarded and he is bound to stand out in the crowd. There are not many humans on Eloyl." 

Obi-Wan swallowed another mouthful and reached for a piece of bread. His fever was mostly gone and it had left him very hungry. "Anakin is a Padawan, and a very capable one at that. He'll figure something out if he hasn't already done so. I just hope tha-" 

A loud crash cut him off. He looked up to see that Arya had managed to get up on the counter and knock over the basket of groceries that Suriyama had never finished unpacking. Suriyama leapt to clean up the mess. 

"Arya! Shame on you! You know better than to do that!" She picked up a towel and began mopping up a jar of fruit jam that had shattered. Obi-Wan got up from his seat and bent down to help her. 

"You do not have to do this, Jediya Kenobi. Please, go and rest." 

She was about to protest further when Obi-Wan picked up an object from the jumbled basket contents. 

"What is that?" she asked staring at the silver object. 

"This is Anakin's lightsaber. But how did you get it?" He looked at her with a piercing gaze. 

"I-I don't know. It must have fallen in with my groceries some how when that philosopher bumped into me." 

"Philosopher?" 

"Yes, a philosopher. I haven't seen one on the streets in some time. He seemed very peculiar though. Almost as if he was worried about something." She studied the look on Obi-Wan's face. "Why? Do you think that was Anakin?" 

"It could have been. I just hope that -" 

"YEEE-AAH!" The sound of blaster fire accompanied the yell. 

"What was that?" a very startled Suriyama asked. 

"I don't know. But . . . wait . . . Anakin! Come on!" Obi-Wan took the lightsaber in one hand and Suriyama's wrist in the other, scrambling to his feet and making a mad dash for the door. Arya gave a slightly confused meow and then leapt off the counter to forage among the scattered food as her mistress and her guest ran out into the alley.


	7. Pursuit

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 7**

Anakin had been down the majority of the streets in Gatamo when he stumbled upon yet another dingy alleyway. He gave a frustrated sigh and began trudging through the puddles that gathered on the broken cobblestones. It was dark and he nearly tripped over the dirty Trian that was trying to crawl into a cardboard box. 

"Hey, watch it!" 

Anakin quickly regained his balance and turned around to apologize to the man. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." 

The man grunted and leaned back against the wall. "S'okay. Ya know, my lot just mus' be the place ta be tonight." 

"That's nice," Anakin said, only looking to be on his way. He turned and began walking down the alley but the Trian beggar got up and began following him. The aura of "mystique" that Sekiro had said went with the robes obviously did not give the dirty Trian any reason to pause. 

"Like I said, it's been busy through 'ere tonight. First dere was dose two ladies who work da bar down tha' street. I always like seeing 'em," he said with a wink. Anakin rolled his eyes and slightly quickened his pace. The man just walked with him and kept up his garbled speech. 

"Den there was tha' pack o flea-bitten mongrels dat kept tearing through here. Den I slept for a while til dat palace guard came through here with dat sick looking human. Strange pair, dat two." The man grumbled and shook his head. 

Anakin came to an abrupt halt and the beggar crashed into his back. "A sick human, you said?" 

"Aye. The sorry looking sap musta been through 'ell an back to look as bad as 'e did." The man paused and gave Anakin a shrewd look. "Whas a big thinkin guy like you doing down 'ere anyhow? Aren'tcha afeared of getting' your fancy clothes all mussed up?" The man looked over Anakin again and spit out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Uh, I'm looking for someone, that's all." 

"Ya know, dat guard is a no good Arlin' lover. Da fool tinks they're our equals. Can ya believe dat?" 

Anakin didn't answer. He turned around and began striding down the dark alley again. The beggar had to jog to keep up with him. 

"Isa tinkin dat youse can believe that. You're one of dem, aren't you?" 

Before Anakin could open his mouth to answer, he felt the muzzle of a blaster pressed into his back and the Trian's hand shot out and pulled the hood and face cover back from Anakin's head. 

"What da . . . you a human!" 

Anakin quickly dropped to his knees and reached under his robe to pull out . . . Obi-Wan's lightsaber. _What? Where's mine?_ He barely hesitated though and thumbed the switch to bring the green blade to life. 

"That's right, I'm a human. And you're very wrong to treat the Arling people the way you do." The green light emanating from the saber threw harsh shadows around the brick walls. 

"So, even da Jediya have sided wit dat scum. Well, we can handle dat, can't we me boys?" Roughly a dozen heads popped up out of the trash with their blaster's sights set on Anakin. 

Anakin gave a nervous laugh and began backing up. "Now fellows, come on. Let's not do anything you might regret . . ." 

The lead beggar cut off Anakin's reasoning with a yell. 

"YEEE-AAH!" On that cue, all blasters opened fire on the Padawan. He quickly blocked a few shots but then turned and began running down the alley. It was difficult to maneuver with a lightsaber between the cramped bricked walls. A door opened towards the end of the alley, spilling light out into the dark and silhouetting two figures standing in the frame. 

"Anakin!" 

The surprise at hearing that voice almost caused Anakin to stop, but he continued his dash for safety. "Master! You're all right!" 

"Look out!" a female voice called. 

Anakin whirled and blocked a pair of blaster shots that had been aimed at his head and turned to run for the small house. A blue blade ignited from Obi-Wan's hand, blocking yet more of the blaster shots and thus allowing Anakin to dive through the doorway and into temporary safety. 

The clamor outside grew as the scruffy band of Trians closed in on the house and the Jedi inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan wordlessly exchanged lightsabers and then the Master hastily introduced Anakin and Suriyama to each other. 

"You're the philosopher that ran into me at the marketplace!" she exclaimed upon seeing Anakin's robes. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." He gestured to the robes. "These aren't mine. I'm only borrowing them until . . . oh no!" came the exclamation upon finding a blaster burn on one of the drooping sleeves. "Sekiro's going to kill me!" 

"You can worry about that later, Ani," Obi-Wan said while shoving a chair against the door. "We need another way out of here." 

"There's a small window back in the bathroom. Come on!" Suriyama swept Arya into her arms and dashed for the small room. She walked through the door and propped open the small window. She pushed Arya threw it and then shimmied through it herself. With her slight build, it was no problem to fit through the opening, but it presented much more of a challenge for the two Jedi. 

"Quick, Anakin. Go through next." 

Anakin quickly complied with his Master's order, but just as he finished wedging himself through the window, the front door of the house crashed down. Obi-Wan threw a quick glance over his shoulder and then pulled himself up to the window. 

"Ay, look! They're getting' away!" 

"Master, hurry! Here, give me your hand!" 

Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan and pulled while Obi-Wan pushed against the frame. He was almost through when a pair of hands grabbed his feet and began dragging him back in. Anakin's grip on his Master slipped and Obi-Wan let out a small cry as his injured shoulder slammed against the window frame. He reached out his hands to Anakin again, this time grabbing on with the Force as well as physically. He kicked his leg back and the grip on his feet was released. Obi-Wan shot through the window, scrambled to his feet and began running down the alley. 

The three dashed at a frenzied pace through the alleyways. They only stopped to rest once Obi-Wan was certain that they had lost their pursuers. 

Anakin slumped down against a stone wall. "Where are we?" 

"I'm . . . not sure," Suriyama answered between breaths. She stood up on a small crate to peer over the wall. 

While Suriyama got her bearings, Anakin turned to his Master. 

"Obi-Wan, how did you escape?" 

Obi-Wan pointed to the Trian girl. "Suriyama's father is a guard . . . in the palace prisons," he gasped out between breaths, his chest heaving. "He . . . he helped me escape." The Jedi Knight closed his eyes and calmed himself down in order to slow his breathing. _By the Force, please don't let the fever come back!_

"We're just outside the palace gardens," she announced, whirling around on the crate and hopping down. "Don't get me wrong, Jediya Kenobi. It's not that I wish you were still in the prisons, but I now no longer have a home to go back to." 

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked. "Those beggars were after me, not your house." 

She looked at Anakin sympathetically. "You mean you didn't know? Maybe because you are not a full Jediya you did not notice it," she taunted. 

Anakin's cheeks burned. "Notice what?" 

"Those men were not real beggars. Didn't you see their weapons? No street beggar could afford blasters of that quality. They are palace employees, spies and Gatamo guards. One of them must have seen father bringing your Master to my house." Suriyama's already pale face turned ghostly. "Oh no." 

"What?" Anakin reached a hand out to her. 

"They saw him! They know! I have to find father and warn him! Makono will accuse him of committing heresy against his rule. He'll be killed!" 

Obi-Wan put a hand out to steady the frantic girl. "Calm down, Suriyama! We can't help you if you can't think straight. You know this city better than Anakin and I put together." 

Suriyama bit her lip and blinked away tears that had started to well in her dark eyes. Then she nodded her head. "If they have indeed discovered that father helped you then he would most likely be in the prisons. I myself have never seen them." 

"I have," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. "I know how we can get in and out. We'll just have to hope that our route won't be too heavily guarded." He stood up and peered over the wall. "Well, come on, this way." 

Obi-Wan leapt on top of the wall and then turned around and held out his hand to Suriyama. She grabbed on, and Anakin helped boost her up to the top. As Obi-Wan helped Suriyama down to the other side, Anakin nimbly leapt over the wall. 

"Show off," Obi-Wan teased. 

Anakin grinned and gave an exaggerated bow. The group started walking, with Obi-Wan leading, Suriyama in the middle and Anakin bringing up the rear. 

"Master?" 

"Yes, Ani?" 

"You're looking a little scruffy," the Padawan teased. "Is this beard you've started growing going to be staying around for a while?" 

"Scruffy, eh? I don't know, maybe I'll keep it." 

"I think it makes you look very distinguished," Suriyama whispered. Both Jedi turned to look at her and her cheeks flushed crimson. 

Obi-Wan gave a quiet chuckle and then peered around a corner before he motioned for the other two to follow him. Once they were safely behind another wall, he leaned back to Anakin. "She says I look distinguished. Couldn't hurt to try it out for a while, hmm?" 

Anakin laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He watched his Master carefully as he crept forward and peered around another corner. Night was fading and the first hints of the morning sun were creeping into the sky. The pale light highlighted Obi-Wan's features, and just for a moment, the Knight's confident stance reminded Anakin of someone else. _That beard makes you look like Qui-Gon_, he thought. 

Obi-Wan's head swiveled around and he looked at Anakin. A flicker of sadness from the past showed in his eyes, but then it faded and the Knight came back to the present. "Come on," he whispered. "We better start moving a little more quickly."


	8. Seige

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 8**

A frustrated cry echoed throughout the throne room as Makono threw a dinner goblet at the far wall. It bounced off the stone and clattered noisily along the floor until a servant ran into the room to pick it up before making a hasty retreat. 

"Gone? How in the gods name could he be gone? That Jediya didn't look strong enough to wrestle with a felina let alone escape from here!" Makono growled at the guard who was cowering in front of him. "I will have someone's head for this!" 

"It was Cotar's duty to guard the prisoner at that time!" the aide blurted out, eager to direct Makono's anger anywhere but at himself. 

Makono paused his pacing in mid-step. "Cotar? Now why," he said dryly, "am I not surprised?" Makono had the people who worked for him under surveillance almost all the time, and usually unknown to the subject being observed. 

The Rey's aide stood silently, waiting to see if his leader's rant would continue or if he would give out directions to be followed. He tried not to let his relief show when Makono composed himself and began giving out orders. 

"I think it is time for Cotar to pay us a little visit. Why don't you go find him?" A toothy, false grin accompanied the voice. 

"Yes, sir," the aide bowed and ran from the room, not wanting to give the Rey cause to become angry again. 

* * * 

Obi-Wan held his saber ready in one hand and motioned for Anakin and Suriyama to stay back with the other. He crept around the corner as stealthily as a wraith, trying to avoid attracting attention to himself as much as possible. 

_For the first time on this mission, I think the Force may be with me._ As he approached the guard's blindside, he reached out his hand and clenched his deactivated lightsaber tightly. Swiftly and soundlessly he brought it down on the guard's head. He caught the unconscious body before it could hit the ground and create any noise, and then dragged it over to a dim corner. 

Upon seeing his Master dragging the unconscious soldier, Anakin motioned for Suriyama to follow him. She started walking after him, but then walked right by him and over to Obi-Wan, stopping to pick up the guard's discarded blaster. Anakin rushed up to her and grabbed her arm. 

"What do you think you're doing? You don't have any combat skills! You have to be more careful!" 

Shrugging off Anakin's hand, she expertly checked the sights on the blaster and made sure it was set to kill, not stun. "And what, let you protect me? I seem to remember seeing you running from a group of men in an alley not so long ago, only to be rescued by your Master and myself." 

"_You_ rescued me?" Anakin was incredulous. 

"Yes, I did," she said, an icy tone creeping into her voice. "And if you weren't so pigheaded and egotistical you might have realized that a little sooner!" 

"Will the two of you please shut up?" Obi-Wan hissed at them. 

Anakin shot an annoyed look at his Master's back and then fell in step behind him. "Get in front of me!" he whispered harshly at Suriyama. 

"Just keep walking, Padawan Jediya. Someone needs to watch your back." 

_What nerve! Does she think that I don't know what I'm doing?_

Obi-Wan turned around to his apprentice. "She doesn't think that at all, Ani. She's simply smart enough to know when to stay focused on the task at hand." 

The reprimand stung Anakin and his jaw fell slightly open. "I'm sorry," he began, but found himself abruptly cut off. 

Obi-Wan was holding up his hand again, telling his party to stop. Farther down the corridor there was a loud commotion. Suriyama peered around the two Jedi, only to see her father being grabbed on each arm by one of Makono's guards and dragged toward the stairs. Cotar was struggling against the two holding his arms and arguing with another larger guard the entire time, trying to convince them that he had done nothing wrong. Suriyama opened her mouth to yell, but Anakin whirled around and clamped his hand down over her mouth. 

"Shh! If you say anything they may kill him out right." 

She nodded her head, her dark eyes echoing her realization of the danger her father was in. Anakin removed his hand. 

"But we can't just let them take him!" she whispered. 

Obi-Wan turned around to face his two younger companions. "For now we will have to. They will be taking him to Makono. I know that trying to rescue him there will not be much better than making an attempt right now, but it will give us the chance to distract the Rey. If he is concentrating on you," he pointed to Anakin, "and Suriyama trying to rescue her father, then he hopefully will not notice me sneaking up on him." 

"But Master, you can't kill him! The Council doesn't sanction political assassination." 

The Knight looked sternly at his pupil. "I would not even think of it, Anakin. I am only going to take him prisoner." 

"Will you be strong enough, Jediya Kenobi? You still look ill." 

"I'll be fine. Now come on. I think I remember the way to the throne room." 

* * * 

"Now what have we here?" Makono asked as Cotar was dragged into the throne room. The Rey smiled to his guards and motioned for them to release their prisoner. Cotar shrugged their arms off and strode into the center of the room to kneel before Makono. 

"Get up," came the Rey's voice icily. "It is too late for that now." 

This caught Cotar off guard. "Wh-what do you mean, my lord?" 

"I have it on good account that you are the one who helped the Jediya escape. And," he continued, circling around the unfortunate guard, "I have known for sometime that you are an Arling sympathizer." He stopped in front of the kneeling Trian and peered down his nose at him. "You do know what happens to traitors, don't you?" 

"Please, my lord! I have a daughter! She will be all alone if you kill me!" 

"Ah, yes, your lovely daughter. I believe her name is Suriyama, isn't it? If she survived the attack that happened at your little house she should make a fine servant." 

"I think not," a confident voice interrupted. 

Cotar's jaw dropped and Makono spun around to see the source of the remark. 

"Suriyama!" Cotar shouted. 

"Get her!" Makono screamed. Uncertain as to where she was, the guards hesitantly hefted their blasters. 

Using this hesitation to her full advantage, Suriyama stepped out from behind a thick curtain, leveled her blaster, and snapped off one clean shot at a guard standing behind her father. It caught him in the stomach and he went down immediately. All remaining blasters focused on her, but just then a shape clad in navy blue dropped down behind them from one of the higher windows. 

"Oh boys, aren't you forgetting something?" Anakin smiled tauntingly as the surprised guards spun around. 

Within seconds, a firefight had erupted. Anankin's blade flashed in blue arcs as he reflected the guard's bolts and Suriyama fired with pinpoint accuracy, taking down one guard at a time. She managed to open a passage in the barrage and dashed to her father's side. 

"Father, are you all right?" 

"I am now," he answered, giving his daughter a quick hug. She handed him a blaster she had picked up from a fallen guard and Cotar quickly joined in. 

Makono, in the meantime, had made his was over to the throne. He fumbled around at the back of the elaborate throne until he managed to press the hidden button he was searching for. A grinding noise emerged from the wall behind the throne as the stone paneling began to slide open. The Rey did not hesitate and dashed for the opening. 

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice questioned. A green shaft emerged out of the darkness, stopping only inches from Makono's throat. Makono's choked on his breath from surprise. Obi-Wan stepped forward from the shadows and did not lower his lightsaber. 

"Guards!" Makono screamed as he stepped backward from the advancing blade. 

"Sorry, but your guards are a little, shall I say, incapacitated at the moment," Anakin piped up from the other side of the room. 

Makono tried to speak, but his voice only came out in squeaks. 

Obi-Wan motioned to the center of the room. "Now if you would be so kind as to sit down, we can begin. There is much that we have to discuss."


	9. Full Circle

**Jediya Quest**

**Chapter 9**

After roughly half an hour of hearing his options, Makono decided that it would be in his best interests to step down from his throne. However, he refused to stop encouraging the persecution of the Arlings and most certainly refused to apologize for any wrongdoing that had happened under his rule. In the end, Obi-Wan settled for what he could get for the moment. He, Anakin, Suriyama, and her father escorted Makono and the remaining guards to the prison cells below where they would be dealt with by the Eloylian public's decisions. 

Finally allowing himself to rest, Obi-Wan sank down into a couch in the throne room. _There is still so much to be done_, he thought, _and I am desperately in need of a good night's sleep. But not quite yet. _

"Anakin, go find Sekiro and bring him back here. There is one more thing that we must do." 

* * * 

It was morning outside in the city of Gatamo, and the citizens of the large city were busy carrying out their daily errands. However, as soon as the large holovid screen in the main square began to crackle and come to life, everyone forgot what they were doing and moved in to get a better view. 

The static finally cleared out and the face of a wizened old Arling came into view. Whispers of confusion rippled through the crowd, but as soon as the man began speaking the square grew silent. 

"Citzens of Gatamo, my brothers and sisters, I ask for your attention. As of very early this morning, while most of you were still in your bed, the Rey stepped down from the throne." 

This comment sent everyone to talking again. 

"Please, listen to me," the bearded old man continued and the uproar soon dimmed. There was something about the man's presence that commanded their attention. "I am here to say that his throne will not be assumed by anyone else. Eloyl will return to the democracy that it was before." 

Much to the surprise of the people who were standing off to the side behind Sekiro as he made his speech, the crowd rippled with approval. 

"Also, I ask you to put aside the prejudices that Rey Makono had imposed on your Arling brothers and sisters. We lived together as soul cousins before. We were happy then and we shall be happy now. Eloyl will be united once again." 

The crowd was silent for a long time. Finally, one girl stepped forward from the throng of Trians, her long silvery hair blowing in the wind. She raised her arms to get their attention. 

"The Arling elder is right! We can live together!" she shouted to them. One by one, the Trians began to voice their agreement. Before long, the entire crowd was cheering the reuniting of Eloyl. 

The Trian girl smiled. Suriyama pushed her hair from her shoulders and turned around to wave at the screen. Sekiro smiled back. 

* * * 

"You have done it, Jediya Kenobi. You have saved my people," Sekiro spoke slowly as he watched Suriyama disappear off the screen. She was working her way through the gathering and back to the palace. 

"No, Sekiro. _We_ saved your people," Obi-Wan spread out his arms to encompass the people in the room. Only seconds later, Suriyama stepped into the room. 

Sekiro got up from his seat and turned to face her. "You are a most remarkable young woman," he stated, walking towards her and smiling gently. "From what I have heard, you are headstrong, yet you are also aware of your surroundings, brave, and most of all intelligent. I think you would make a fine Eloylian philosopher. And it has been some time since there has been a Trian philosopher, let alone a female one." 

"M-me?" Suriyama stammered. "Oh but sir, surely there is someone else better suited for the job." 

"No, there isn't," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will do quite well. You will be a new breed of philosopher, to help lead this new era on our planet." 

Suriyama beamed with pride. 

"And," Sekiro continued, "I even have a robe that you can use, once a certain Padawan Jediya has it cleaned and repaired." 

Obi-Wan's laughter echoed throughout the room as he clapped his blushing Padawan on the back. 

"Don't worry, Sekiro, he'll return it to you." Obi-Wan then turned and began walking out of the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it is long past my bed time and I am desperately in need of some shut-eye." 

Their laughter echoed after him as he shut the throne room door and collapsed on a couch in the hallway. He was asleep in minutes. 

* * * 

"Master! Master, wake up!" Anakin shook his teacher's shoulder. 

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over, not wanting to open his eyes. However, he was pleased to note that he was now fully healed. His apprentice's badgering continued, so finally Obi-Wan rolled over again and opened his eyes. 

"What is it, Ani?" The sounds of a great celebration reached his ears from outside the palace walls. 

"I brought you some dinner." 

The Knight's stomach growled appreciatively. He reached for the plate of meat and vegetables and began eating with zeal. 

"This is delicious! What is it, Ani?' 

"Grilled tigra steak with greens." 

At the mention of "tigra" Obi-Wan spit out his mouthful of food, staring open-mouthed at his Padawan. 

"Gotcha." 

"Why you little womp rat!" Obi-Wan leapt off the couch and dashed after his rapidly fleeing Padawan, the plate of food clattering to the ground. Their shouts and laughter echoed down the hallway to join in with the revelry of the reunited citizens of Eloyl. The joy of these people, the loyalty of his Padawan, and the mere fact that he was alive were all the reward that Obi-Wan needed from this mission.


End file.
